Ursula
'''Ursula '''is a robot built by The Seaborg for Orc's Wars Series 2, Series 3, Orc's Wars Overclocked and Series 4. Design Series 2 Ursula is a blue, 4-wheeled robot armed with a large horizontal tribar tipped with typhoon teeth and with a crown on the top. The spinner is powered by a dual-perm gearbox, and the drive is powered by four TWMR motors. Ursula is somewhat able to self-right by using the weapon. Overclocked Ursula remained the same as the Series 2 version, with only aesthetic change being the noticeable one. This included the bottom disc for the tribar being changed to yellow to match with the crown, as well as the support being made round a a bit more connected with the teeth. Series 3 Ursula undergoes a major redesign in it's tribar for series 3. The three main parts of the tribar are now more thicker and robust. In addition, the round support bar now blends better with the rest of the tribar. In addition, the large Typhoon teeth has been replaced by Hworf blades instead. Results Series 2 Ursula first appeared in the 2nd day of the qualifier, facing Mandela, Venom, and Forgery. Ursula first pressed the pit button with it's weapon while spinning it up, with Ursula being charged and attacked by Mandela. Then, at some point, Mandela attacked Venom instead, so Ursula fought Forgery, ripping panels off it and throwing Forgery away when it tried to hammer Ursula. Mandela and Venom soon both fell in the pit, meaning Ursula and Forgery qualified. Ursula then landed in Heat F, facing 6th seed The Outsider 3 and Duck King. Ursula first got charged and flipped by Duck King, before The Outsider 3 joined in on attacking Ursula, hitting it with it's weapon and inverting it. However, Ursula then got freed and self righted when The Outsider 3 focused on Duck King. Recovering, Ursula spun it's weapon and approached Duck King, hitting it, before spinning up again and hitting The Outsider 3 as it was being controlled by Duck King. Ursula then hit Duck King two times, before stumbling a bit when it's weapon hit the wall. Nevertheless, Ursula continue attacking both Duck King and The Outsider 3, hitting at the latter's wheelguard and being deflected when trying to hit it's wedge. Recovering again, Ursula soon delivered the killing blow to Duck King, before focusing on The Outsider 3, ripping the whole front wedge and the sides of it's disc. The Outsider 3 then got stuck on the wall, but Ursula continue attacking it, ripping some teeth off The Outsider 3 and destabilizing it. Despite The Outsider 3 flailing around however, Ursula relentlessly attacked it, causing further damage and ripping a wheel. Ursula was soon declared the winner of the match. In the Heat Semi-final, Ursula faced Duck King again, which went by it's front hinged flipper configuration. Ursula started the fight being box rushed and thrown by Duck King, which controlled it, before Ursula recovered by being righted. Ursula soon proceed to rip one side of the angled part of the wedge and the front wheel at the same time. Ursula however, soon got flipped and controlled again, before ripping half off Duck King's wedge, but it was still controlled regardless. Then, Ursula finally ripped the whole wedge from Duck King, and recovering, it proceed to destroy the bare chassis of Duck King, ripping another front wheel in the process. Ursula won the fight by knockout in the end In the Heat Final, Ursula faced Manticore's Revenge Mk2. Ursula was intially deflected and controlled by Manticore's Revenge Mk2, which agressively attacked it with it's disc. Resisting the attacks, however, Ursula eventually recovered, and exploited Manticore's Revenge Mk2's slow turning by wallowing on it's side while Manticore's Revenge Mk2 tried to circle Ursula for an attack, defeating Manticore's Revenge Mk2 and winning the heat. In Semi-Final B, Ursula faced 17th seed CarboniCe. Ursula was first charged by CarboniCe, only for the latter to immediately lost it's weapon when Ursula's own weapon hit a fragile part of the disc that held the whole disc. Ursula then got continuously charged by CarboniCe, which was ineffective as it only caused the latter to lost parts and be swept aside by Ursula's weapon. Ursula soon destroyed the weapon motor of it's opponent and through a well placed hit, left CarboniCe stranded on it's side, leaving it struggling to self right. Ursula then righted and invert CarbonIce again with other hits, before destabilizing when trying to attack again, allowing CarboniCe to control it. But Ursula recovered, and ripped the bottom plate from the front of CarboniCe, before ripping more parts and attacking the bare chassis, removing a wheel. Ursula then finished off CarboniCe, winning the fight. Ursula then faced A.M.M.N.O Rebooted. Ursula first spun up it's weapon and moved to met A.M.M.N.O Rebooted' hitting it and then sweeping it aside with an attack. Ursula soon hit the chassis of A.M.M.N.O Rebooted, causing heavy damage, before getting gutripped by it's opponent. It was not long, however, as Ursula soon went down in few seconds and hit A.M.M.N.O Rebooted two times, knocking out the latter. With this, Ursula made it to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Ursula first faced 24th seed Slash. Ursula first got attacked by Slash, but Ursula was unaffected and swept Slash instead. Ursula then continue to get approached by Slash, but every time it happened, Ursula's weapon swept Slash aside and caused damage to it. Eventually, Ursula ripped off the protective armor panels at the front of Slash, attacking the exposed chassis and kncoking out Slash. Ursula then faced Xeniii for the champion title. Ursula first endured an attack from Xeniii, as Xeniii rolled over it once, as well as making a hit. Soon, Ursula damaged one of Xeniii's drive motor, before ripping a wheel off Xeniii. Ursula soon followed by ripping a motor, before destroying the other wheel. Ursula then relentlessly attacked the wheel-less Xeniii, removing the discs and destroying another motor. While trying to attack the now drum and wedgelets only Xeniii, Ursula got flipped by the floor flipper at one point pursuing it's opponent, but recovered. Ursula then lost a teeth and a support bar from Xeniii's drum, but Xeniii finally got counted out, meaning Ursula became the new champion. Ursula was next entered to the Royal Rumble as no 12. It first faced Fitz 2, Mokarran, and Lammergeier. Ursula first got wedged and flipped by Fitz 2, destabilizing it. Ursula then spent few seconds like that, before eventually recovering. Ursula then attacked Lammergeier and Fitz 2 from the back, causing some damage to both. Ursula then fought Lammergeier and knocked it out. After that, Ursula targeted Fitz 2, which was attacking Mokarran, ripping a wheel off Mokarran and throwing it for dead. Ursula soon fought Fitz 2, causing some damage to the tail of Fitz 2. Ursula then faced Fitz 2 again, Forward to Death Evo, and Crimson next. Ursula got flipped and destabilized by an attack from both Forward to Death Evo and Crimson. Ursula then spent the rest of the match destabilized, without doing anything as Fitz 2 got thrown out of the arena by Crimson, meaning Ursula got eliminated from the Royal Rumble. Ursula was then entered into The World Championship, where it represented Atlantis. It faced X-Mas Islands representative Blurry Pitchfork, Japanese representative iNsAnItY, and Australian representative Gn4ws. Ursula first tried to target Blurry Pitchfork, but was not fast eniugh to catch up to it, so Ursula attacked Gn4ws instead, hitting it's flipper before being flipped. Ursula then got controlled by Gn4ws. Amidst the chaos, Blurry Pitchfork and iNsAnItY fell into the pit, meaning both Ursula and Gn4ws made it through. Ursula then faced Saurosuchus in Round 2. Ursula got charged by Saurosuchus, but Ursula's weapon swept Saurosuchus aside and protected Ursula. Ursula then continue attacking Saurosuchus, hitting the side of the latter's weapon without being affected. Ursula ripped a teeth off Saurosuchus' disc, before eventually ripping the disc itself whole. Ursula then destroyed the weapon support of Saurosuchus, before destroying the chassis. Advancing tk the semifinal, Ursula fought 2nd seed and defending World Champion Bocuma III. Ursula first got approached by Bcouma III, which deflected Ursula and destabilized it. Bocuma III soon continue to push and flip Ursula. At one point, Ursula's weapon was able to hit a weakspot in Bocuma III's chassis' destroying one side of the panel and the whole bottom plate with it. Unfortunately for Ursula, Bocuma III survived this and continue controlling Ursula. Eventually, Ursula got thrown out of the arena by Bocuma III, ending it's World Championship run. Ursula's final appearance in Series 2 was a Weightclass War against the champions of other weightclass tournaments. Ursula faced Lightweight Legion champion Sinking Feeling, Middleweight Massacre champion Hufflebloods, and Superheavyweight Skirmish champion Time Theft. Ursula first started the fight attacking Hufflebloods while it was controlled by Time Theft, hitting it's weapon and seemingly causing not much damage. However, Ursula then attacked Sinking Feeling, and the damage Hufflebloods did was revealed when Ursula lost a teeth hitting Sinking Feeling's bar. Despite of that however, Ursula was still able to attack Sinking Feeling, hitting it few times before throwing it to the pit with a hit. Ursula soon pursued Time Theft, and tried to attack it, ripping the angled piece on Time Theft's wedge. Ursula got pushed by Time Theft regardless, but Ursula somehow escaped before the pitting, causing Time Theft to pit itself instead. Ursula soon tried to attack Hufflebloods, which also lost a teeth due the intial hit from Ursula and Time Theft's attack, but since both bots were too unstable from losing teeth, the fight was ended and a judge's decision happened instead, which Ursula won. Overclocked Ursula first fought Drugged Up StepsisteR in the All-stars event at episode 1. Ursula was first rammed by Drugged Up StepsisteR when it tried to spin up it's weapon, being pushed aside. Drugged Up StepsisteR soon hit Ursula again, deflecting Ursula out of the arena in just 6 seconds after the fight started, eliminating Ursula from the All Stars Ursula then fought Quantum State on the Retirement Rust on episode 6, when Quantum State was retired after it's Series 2 performance, and most likely choosed Ursula for it's final fight due to Ursula defeating MrBK's other bot, Slash, in the Grand Final. Ursula first started by meeting Quantum State, attacking it immediately, being destabilized for a moment. Both bits clashed, and Ursula lost a teeth and a support bar, but it ripped a teeth from Quantum State in return. Ursula soon attacked Quantum State, which got inverted, relentlessly, dealing damage to it and throwing it around. Ursula then ripped one of Quantum State's wheel, though Quantum State was still able to move somewhat controllably because of the disc's gyro. Ursula then ripped the wheelguards of Quantum State, as well as other parts, while continuing to lose another teeth and more part of the tribar. Despite being unstable, Ursula still attacked Quantum State, eventually ripping the disc of Quantum State and leaving it uncontrolled. A judge's decision was then called, which Ursula won. TBA Series 3 After Ursula's Series 2 performance, it was seeded 1. However, prior to Series 3, The Seaborg got into an incident in the Discord server. This caused him to pull out of Series 3, meaning Ursula and The Tinned Tuna lost it's seeding. The Seaborg later begged to be let in again, which Orc allowed, meaning Ursula and The Tinned Tuna made it in again. But they both had to go through the qualifiers. In the qualifier, Ursula faced FlipSwan, Purin Evo, and War Lord. Ursula first started the fight trying to attack FlipSwan was on it's back, before fighting Purin Evo, throwing both bots unstable and causing Ursula to lost one of it's teeth. Despite of that, however, Ursula recovered and still moved in stable manner, attacking both FlipSwan and Purin Evo, destabilizing the latter. Then, at some point, Ursula got destabilized after losing a support bar for it's tribar from Purin Evo, which lost part of it's bar too. Ursula still qualified with Purin Evo, however, when FlipSwan got counted out for running out of battery. Ursula first fought Xeni in episode 1 as a main event, due to Xeni becoming the unofficial champion after the incident and because of Ursula defeating Xeni last series. Ursula started the fight spinning it's weapon while being rolled by Xeni. Ursula then attacked Xeni after the latter's second roll caused it to be stuck on one of it's wheels. Ursula then got rolled one more time while attacking Xeni, before eventually ripping a wheel off Xeni. Ursula then got flipped by the floor flipper, but recovered, before attacking Xeni again, eventually ripping another wheel. As Xeni was being counted out, Ursula sustained damage to it's tribar from Xeni's drum. Despite of this, Ursula won the fight. Ursula next fought Koros II and OverChopper Gen II in a rumble on episode 4. Ursula first started the fight targetting and attacking OverChopper Gen II, before OverChopper Gen II backed off. As Ursula tried to attack OverChopper Gen II again, it got hit by OverChopper Gen II and Koros II at the same time from two sides, throwing Ursula up and aside, causing it to spin on it's own tribar sideway for most of the match, as OverChopper Gen II and Koros II duel each other. Ursula was counted out because of it, but at one ppint, Ursula recovered when it hit the gao between the low wall and the side wall. Ursula soon attacked OverChopper Gen II, causing half the bar on it to snap and throwing it upward, before finishing off Koros II, which lost it's weapon. Despite of this, since Ursula was already counted out, it still lost the fight. TBA Series 4 It was locked into the main series, skipping the qualifiers. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 Trivia * Ursula is named and themed after the antagonist of Disney's The Little Mermaid * Along with the team's other robot, The Tinned Tuna, Ursula was stripped of its championship title after a controversy from the team. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Robots armed with tribars Category:Orc's Wars Champions